sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Cooper
Name: Lisa Adelaide Cooper Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Playing guitar, drawing, swimming, socialising. Appearance: Lisa stands at a short 5'0 and weighs 130lbs, though lack of activity during the winter months can add a few more pounds to the total. Her skin is a very light shade of brown for most of the year, though she looks darker in the summer. Lisa’s body-type generally doesn’t reflect any work she does to keep herself in shape, keeping her in a perpetual state of “kind of skinny,” much to her annoyance. Lisa has a very round face that has remained thankfully free of blemishes, with wide green low-set eyes complimented by plucked eyebrows and a prominent nose. Her mouth is big- causing a few jokes about her chatty nature amongst her peers- but her lips are thin, to her annoyance, as she’d much rather they were plumper. Both of her ears are pierced, but she keeps her piercings down to a small, simple stud in each ear due to her hobby of swimming. Her wavy black hair reaches down to her upper back, occasionally straightened when she gets time to spare in the mornings before school starts, or pulled back into a loose ponytail. Neglecting many of the crazier aspects of fashion, Lisa normally sticks to simple clothes, mainly in dark colours, but she occasionally throws in splashes of colour to compliment and brighten her appearance, especially in summer. On the day of the game, she wore a black and yellow wide strapped tank top with a thinner strapped black vest top underneath, a short pair of frayed denim shorts, and a pair of strappy sandals. Biography: Lisa was born the only child of Shelby and Karen Cooper- a construction worker of Hispanic descent and a housewife, respectively, on a warm, late August morning. With her father being away for long periods of time on jobs, Lisa spent her early life without out of contact with him, as her mother raised Lisa on her own. Far from a problem child, Lisa spent most of her childhood worryingly quiet, not due to a lack of understanding, she learned to talk at around the usual age, but out of what her mother feared was a lack of people to interact with. The quietness worried her. While the other children were tearing around, Lisa was content sat down in the living room with a colouring book, drawing pictures, or playing quietly with her toys. Getting increasingly worried that the lack of interaction was an issue, her mother signed her daughter up for a pre-school, but from reports back, Lisa just seemed to stay the same, despite the other children. After resigning herself to the fact that her child was just not interested in social interaction, her mother gave up her attempts until her daughter started school. Starting school was the major turning point for Lisa’s behaviour. Now that she was in school, she interacted well with the other students and, though being a well-behaved student in lessons, was developing something of a reputation for being loud and talkative outside of them. As she grew older, however, the talkativeness gradually crept into her lessons too, as well as her home life, and her mother now appreciated the irony of her situation. She spent all that time trying to get Lisa to open up, and now she couldn’t stop her talking. Lisa never really finds herself with much free time due to school, but she has kept a few long-term hobbies such as her guitar, which she has been playing since she was nine. Though not getting good at it until very recently, she always finds a couple of hours a week to devote to playing some old songs in her room, no matter how busy she is. Lisa loves the ocean, and everything to do with it. From a young age was taught to swim in part thanks to her school having swimming lessons and also in part due to her own interest in wanting to swim. She can often be seen by the pool, or up Tofino whenever she can get there, hanging out with the surfboarders- she occasionally boards herself, but not enough for it to be considered a hobby. Lisa also loves drawing, being a keen artist since her childhood. However while her artwork is good, she dislikes studying art in school, and doesn’t want to pursue it any further than as a hobby. In school, her grades are at a generally good level, though she knows she could probably do better if she focused more, and knows that she’ll have to work harder to get the grades she wants to achieve. She’s particularly interested in science, particularly biology, and aspires to enter college to become a marine biologist. Advantages: Lisa is physically fit from her swimming, which will give her the edge over someone who isn’t. No one around school really has much of a problem with her, so she wouldn’t have anyone specifically gunning for her. Disadvantages: Lisa has never really experienced conflict of any kind, so she’ll be at a total loss in a situation that encourages it. She has never experienced death, so the deaths of her classmates will hit her hard. Designated Number: Female Student #15 ---- Designated Weapon: Farmer's Scythe Conclusion: Five flat and ain't never seen a fight? G'luck with that draw, little lady. The above biography is as written by Moonlight Drive]. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Throat slashed by concealed collar blades Collected Weapons: Farmer's Scythe (designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lisa, in chronological order *Doctor! Doctor! I think I'm a pair of curtains! *Open Grave *The Quick and the Dead Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lisa Cooper. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters